Wrinkles or skin anomalies such as age spots and warts can be treated in people by medical laser treatments. In this case, the eyes of the person to be treated and the eyes of the person who is treating have to be protected against the laser radiation occurring.
To protect the eyes of the person to be treated, known eyeball spectacles can be used, for example, which comprise two half shells to cover the eyes. The half shells are connected to one another by a nose bridge and are held by means of a headband on the head of the person to be treated. The headband and the nose bridge restrict access to the regions around the eye, in particular in laser treatments in the dermatological and cosmetics areas. A treatment in these regions can only take place if the headband and/or the nose bridge are removed or locally offset. The person to be treated is then exposed to an increased risk from the laser. Generic eyeball spectacles are known, for example, from DE 10 2005 058 888 B3.
Furthermore, self-adhesive eye pads are known, which are to be stuck to the eye of the person to be treated. These eye pads allow good access to the entire regions around the eye of the person to be treated as no headbands and nose bridges are provided for fixing. The laser protection effect of the eye pads is very small due to the structure. It is also disadvantageous that the eye pads are disposable articles.
Contact lenses made of metal are also often inserted to protect the person to be treated. Although these do offer extremely high laser protection, they are very unpleasant for the person to be treated to wear. These contact lenses are substantially only used when the eyelid of the person to be treated is to be treated.